Crépuscule
by youte
Summary: Le monde mourait. Après le déclin et la destruction des planètes, c'était au tour du royaume sélénite de tomber en ruines. Et ce n'était que justice.


**Crépuscule**

Le monde mourait. Après le déclin et la destruction des planètes, c'était au tour du royaume sélénite de tomber en ruines. Et ce n'était que justice.

Son épée s'enfonça dans l'estomac d'un humain avant de glisser hors de lui avec une facilité terrible. Dans le même mouvement elle trancha la gorge d'une femme puis son épée se couvrit d'une énergie dorée pour aller décapiter un monstre sur son passage. Le sang coulait et giclait et s'accrochait, mais ses mains n'avaient plus été propres depuis des années.

Les gens l'appelaient Sailor Vénus ou Commandant. Ces mots sonnaient vides, ils n'étaient qu'étiquettes, que devoirs. Ils n'étaient qu'une prison, comme ce palais qu'elle défendait, comme ce satellite stérile si loin de son monde.

Son monde. Douze années de service sans remettre les pieds sur Vénus, sans la défendre, sans être au côté de son peuple. Plus rien maintenant ne subsistait de la planète doré sauf quelques réfugiés qui crevaient à cet instant même.

La présence chaude de sa chaine dans sa main. Un mouvement, la rage et son pouvoir meurtrier nourrissant sa force, et dix autres soldats terriens furent réduits en morceaux. Deux garde (un martien et un sélénite mal en point) se tournèrent vers elle avec une expression de remerciement. Mais elle ne leur accorda même pas un regard, juste un ordre arraché à une gorge sèche.

« Rejoignez les autres. »

« Bien, Commandant ! »

Les autres.

Quels autres ? La cité était tombée trois jours auparavant. Les rues autour du palais ne seraient très bientôt qu'un cimetière. Le plus gros de la population avait été décimé malgré leurs efforts à tous. Tant d'innocents massacrés avec cruauté et violence, et tous ces cris terribles qui ne cesseraient jamais de résonner en elle. Tant de vies qui, peut-être, auraient pu être sauvées.

O

_« Vénus, je veux que tu postes ton unité autour du palais. »_

_« Ma reine, les forces de Métallia seront bientôt ici. Nous devons mettre les civils à l'abri. »_

_« Nous n'en n'avons pas le temps. »_

_« Alors laissez-moi m'occuper de leur défense, altesse. J'ai entraîné une unité spécialement pour cela et avec l'aide des pouvoirs de Sailor Jupiter je pourrai bâtir une structure facile à défendre. »_

_« Je veux que cette unité soit postée devant le bunker pour protéger la princesse Séléné, et que tes Senshi et toi restiez au palais pour le défendre. »_

_« Mais, votre altesse, notre armée est déjà affaiblie, elle ne pourra tenir toute la cité seule ! Je devrais les guider! »_

_« Le palais doit être ta priorité, Vénus. Les gardes seront aussi dans la cité, au côté des soldats. »_

_« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, les gardes ne sont pas formés à ce type de combat, ils ne sont jamais partis avec nous sur les champs de bataille. Et même s'ils parviennent à tenir contre l'armée humaine, ils ne pourront rien contre les monstres qui l'accompagnent. La cité sera à leur merci! »_

_« Rien n'est plus important que ma fille et le cristal. Ou l'aurais-tu oublié, Sailor Vénus ? »_

O

Des ordres. Encore et toujours des ordres. Des ordres et des sacrifices, toujours. Et qui les faisait ? Qui avait ce sang sur les mains au final ? Sacrifier tous ces gens terrifiés, tous ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants pour le palais, pour deux femmes. Des années d'entraînement, de guerre, pour en arriver là.

Le soldat le plus loyal. Le combattant le plus fort. La gardienne la plus puissante. Le chef le plus intelligent. C'était elle. Elle.

Elle qui avait condamné les derniers survivants des cinq peuples du Système. Elle qui avait ordonné à ses Senshi de tenir le palais et de ne pas quitter leur poste. Et elle qui, au final, avait désobéi à ses propres ordres. Et pour quoi ? Pour regarder ses gardes et deux factions de ses soldats se faire tuer, pour observer ces gens pleurer de terreur avant de se faire égorger, ces enfants se faire éventrer ?

Il n'y avait que ruines et horreur autour d'elle, que du sang et de la fumée, l'odeur horrifiante de la mort.

Puis un grondement terrible. Le système qui maintenait la bulle sans laquelle le royaume ne pouvait exister ne tiendrait pas bien plus longtemps. Son corps rôdé au combat depuis des années réagissait en auto pilote. Ses armes et ses pouvoirs accroissaient de minute en minute le compte de ses victimes. Rien ne la stoppait alors, sa haine nourrissait ses pouvoirs et elle ne parvenait pas à la contrôler.

Pas quand elle avait vu tellement de pauvres gens mourir. Pas quand elle avait tant tué. Pas quand elle avait tenu dans ses bras Sol Jupiter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe dans son propre sang.

« Je… je vous en prie… ! »

De la pitié ? Qui en avait encore ? Le garçon devait n'avoir que seize ans, mais Vénus se souvint qu'à son âge, elle avait déjà tué pour sa reine. Un geste de son poignet, et le cœur du petit soldat éclata.

D'apparence, tous l'auraient qualifiée de magnifique. De longs cheveux dorés et brillants (souillés de sang), des yeux bleu ciel (ternes et hantés), un sourire à se damner (son âme l'était), un uniforme blanc et orange plus souvent rouge qu'immaculé. Ils lui auraient donné vingt-deux ans. Son cœur en avait cent de plus. Au contraire de ses sœurs aînées qui avaient péri sur Vénus, elle n'avait vu le jour que pour combattre, pour servir un rôle. Entraînée dès la naissance dans les arts de la guerre, dans un seul but – devenir une gardienne, elle avait rejoint les rangs de l'Armée Unie lunaire à dix ans, en était devenue le Commandant à quinze. A seize ans, elle avait accueilli ses trois homologues et les avait entraînées dans le maniement de leurs pouvoirs. Toute sa vie, elle avait servi. Toute sa vie, elle avait combattu.

« Commandant ! Demandons ordres, Commandant ! »

Le capitaine Nout, une jovienne de deux fois son âge, blessée mais toujours fière, toujours prête à combattre. Près d'elle se tenaient deux soldats et trois gardes. L'un d'eux, allongé près d'un autre, perdait du sang. Sa lumière s'éteignait. Vénus n'avait pas dormi depuis le début de la bataille, cinq jours plus tôt. Elle avait mis en place un système de roulement pour ses unités (quand il y avait eu encore assez de survivants pour parler d'unités), mais difficile de dormir lorsque le monde autour de vous saignait, hurlait.

Vénus ne demanda pas un rapport. Elle pouvait les sentir, les monstres et le reste des terriens tout autour d'eux, dans le palais, partout, et aussi les si frêles lumières des quelques civils survivants et de ses derniers soldats qui s'éteignaient, une à une.

« Vous vous êtes bien battus et avez fait honneur à nos peuples, je suis très fière d'avoir pu combattre à vos côtés. Nous mourrons peut-être dans les heures à venir, mais nous mourrons debout pour nos idéaux et pour la liberté. Je vais rejoindre les soldats au palais, mettez-vous à l'abri et veillez les uns sur les autres. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, elle sauta en haut du rempart et pénétra dans la cour intérieure. Ou plutôt dans le cimetière qu'elle accueillait à présent. Un gémissement près d'elle lui fit baisser le regard. Une jeune fille de douze ans à peine essayait de respirer, la poitrine déchirée. Malgré son état, Vénus la reconnut comme étant Dana, l'enfant d'un des cuisiniers royaux. Elle se mourait dans d'atroces souffrances, ses yeux vert d'eau priaient pour… pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle la sauve ? Pour qu'elle la soigne ?

Un geste. Les paupières se fermèrent et Vénus continua son chemin. Une mort rapide, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait encore à offrir.

Le corps aux cheveux rouges et à l'uniforme sombre plus loin lui arracha un vif sentiment de plaisir. Nephrite avait été grillé, sans doute par Mars. Morrigan avait toujours juré qu'elle se chargerait du général. Elle-même avait égorgé Kunzite après qu'il eût tué Jupiter. Son armée avait eu raison de Jadeite – et elle n'était pas peu fière de ses soldats.

Le palais en ruine, le marbre brisé et le sang sur les marches lui arrachèrent presque un rictus. Voilà comment elle avait vu cet endroit ces dernières années (couvert de sang), et enfin la réalité reflétait sa vision.

Trois monstres. L'un deux déchira profondément la chair de sa cuisse, mais l'adrénaline lui permit de tenir malgré ses nombreuses blessures. Elle les détruisit après quelques efforts.

Le couloir du bunker avait été ravagé, du sang couvrait les murs, des morceaux de ses soldats jonchaient le sol. Retenant un haut le cœur, Vénus progressa jusqu'à l'entrée. La porte si lourde restait entrouverte, tordue et méconnaissable. A l'intérieur, un général terrien se trouvait prisonnier d'un bloc de glace et deux monstres avaient été vaincus. Mars et Mercure avaient eu pour mission de défendre ce lieu et leur princesse jusqu'à la mort. Tel était demeuré leur devoir.

Leur foutu devoir.

L'odeur de sang envahit ses sens et seule la lumière de sa chaîne lui permit de distinguer le visage pâle de Sailor Mercure, figé dans une expression grotesque, son arme encore à la main.

« Iris… » murmura Vénus en se baissant près d'elle.

O

_« Si nous protégeons le palais toutes les quatre et si notre meilleure unité reste entre ces murs qui protègera la cité ? » demanda Mercure en observant le plan de bataille que Vénus venait de leur présenter._

_Le Commandant échangea un regard glacé avec ses trois Senshi dont les expressions montraient un fervent désaccord._

_« Hors de question qu'on fasse cela ! Tu as perdu la tête, Vénus ! Jamais ! »_

_Sol. Toujours si honnête, si impertinente._

_« Même avec nos forces actuelles, je doute que l'on ait une chance de remporter ce combat. Mais s'il existe une telle chance, elle se trouve dans la cité, avec l'aide de l'armée et des citoyens. »_

_Iris. Pragmatique, toujours._

_« Nous avons fait le serment de protéger la princesse Séléné Sérénité avec nos vies si nécessaire, mais nous avons aussi en tant que soldat un devoir envers nos peuples. Nous ne pourrons honorer ce serment avec ce plan. »_

_Morrigan. Avec son regard violet si intense, si omniprésent._

_« Je suis votre Commandant et vous devez obéir à mes ordres, » répliqua Vénus froidement. _

_« Tu es toujours en première ligne sur un champ de bataille au côté de tes hommes, et la dernière à le quitter. Tu serais prête à mourir pour eux et pour nos peuples. Ce plan ne te ressemble pas. Il n'est pas tien. »_

_« Le plan est mien, l'idée est celle de la reine et nous lui avons juré allégeance. »_

_« Alors nous allons les laisser se faire massacrer sans rien faire ? » demanda Jupiter. « Vénus ? Est-ce là ton plan ! »_

_« Non. » Vénus se détourna d'elles et se dirigea vers la sortie. « Après le début des combats je prendrai deux factions de l'unité de défense et nous rejoindrons le reste de l'armée et la Garde. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour protéger la cité. J'assumerai l'entière responsabilité de ma désobéissance. Tenez-vous prêtes et démarrez les préparatifs. » _

O

Sa main vint doucement caresser le front glacé puis le diadème duquel elle arracha gentiment le saphir. Il alla rejoindre l'émeraude dans sa poche et elle se détourna de l'endroit. La glace d'un ultime sort finissait de fondre alors que les cris d'un dernier combat résonnaient dans le palais déjà mort.

Elle courut, usant de ses pouvoirs, et ne s'arrêta pas pour tenter de sauver deux gardes et un page des griffes de deux monstres, parce qu'ils étaient déjà morts de toutes façons, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour constater les dégâts autour d'elle. Un nouveau grondement lui apprit que le système de survie ne tiendrait sans doute plus que quelques minutes et elle pressa encore le pas.

Il fallait qu'elle la revoie une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois.

Le capitaine de la garde gisait un peu plus loin. Vénus ne lui accorda pas un regard, courut et enjamba deux soldats terriens horriblement brûlés. Une bataille faisait rage dans le hall cachant la salle du trône où la reine devait être enfermée. Des incendies multiples s'étaient déclarés et tout n'était plus que chaos, que visions horrifiques après visions horrifiques. Encore quelques minutes. Plus que quelques minutes, et tout serait fini, cette vie damnée prendrait fin. Le silence éternel s'installerait.

Des cris de souffrance, de haine, de rage, de désespoir résonnaient en ce lieu autrefois sacré. Deux flèches passèrent près d'elle mais Vénus se contenta de les éviter sans chercher à retrouver les archers dans la mêlée. Un monstre arrachait le bras d'un soldat martien mais elle ne fit pas attention à la giclure de sang ou à son hurlement.

Plus loin près des portes, elle avait repéré trois bêtes maléfiques qui lui barraient la vue et plus important encore de la fumée et des flammes orangées. Sa chaîne s'enroula autour du cou du monstre le plus massif et elle la nourrit de tout l'amour qu'elle avait eu un jour pour sa planète et ses amies. La tête difforme roula à ses pieds, son arme disparut et elle se tourna vers le second adversaire qui s'écroula, une épée à la garde rouge plantée au plus profond de sa poitrine. Un rayon de lumière coupa net le dernier, et Vénus se précipita pour rattraper le corps qui tombait lentement.

« Mars ! »

A genoux, elle serra son second dans ses bras avec une douloureuse impression de déjà-vu. D'abord Sol, et maintenant…

« Non… »

La main droite de Mars avait disparu, son épaule saignait si abondamment que Vénus ne voyait pas la blessure, son visage portait trois profondes griffures et son ventre… son ventre…

Des yeux violets larmoyant de douleur se plantèrent difficilement dans les siens, secs et clairs.

« Tu… tu… »

« Je suis là. Je suis là et je ne pars pas. »

« As-tu… réussi… ? J'ai… envoyé… Sol… »

« Je sais. On a pu tenir jusqu'à hier soir, et on… on a… »

Retardé leur mort à tous. Offert un peu de faux espoir. Permis à ces pauvres gens de vivre quelques heures de plus pour dire adieu à leurs proches.

« Sé… Séléné… »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue. Mars… »

« J'ai vu… j'ai vu un monde étrange… j'ai vu des enfants… des humaines…. J'ai vu des enfants qui riaient… »

« Quoi ? Morrigan, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

« J'ai vu des enfants… Toi… Nous… Des enfants qui riaient… Tu étais triste… Tu te battais… »

« Non ! Non, c'était juste un rêve, ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais ! Morrigan… »

« Souviens-toi de nous. Souviens-toi de nos noms. S-souviens-toi… de… »

La lumière si chaude que Vénus avait tant aimée disparut de son cœur. Avec un sanglot emprisonné dans sa poitrine, la gardienne baissa la tête pour poser son front contre celui de la martienne. Ses lèvres ensanglantées allèrent toucher celles de Morrigan qu'elle embrassa une dernière fois. Avec une inspiration douloureuse, elle força ses doigts tremblant de fatigue et de douleur à arracher le rubis du front du cadavre puis elle se leva doucement.

Son regard azur se balada un instant sur les derniers combattants autour d'elle et ses poumons protestèrent contre la fumée. Enfin elle la repéra plus loin, au bout d'un couloir. La princesse Séléné. La jeune fille de dix-sept ans pleurait au milieu du désastre, ses cheveux blonds si clairs toujours bien coiffés, ses yeux bleus intenses demeurant si innocents, et sa robe blanche si pure malgré tout le sang versé pour sa lignée. Sans défense, l'enfant sacrée criait un nom et Vénus amorça un geste pour aller la rejoindre, pour la protéger, pour la rassurer.

« Endymion ! Endymion ! »

Ses mouvements se figèrent. Après tout cela, après tous ces morts, après… Mercure, Jupiter et Mars avaient tout sacrifié pour elle, pour son bien-être, elles avaient dû abandonner leur monde, leur famille et leur peuple, avaient dû se battre jour après jour, être toujours fortes pour préserver son univers si bienheureux, elles étaient tombées dans le sang et la poussière pour elle et alors que Mars venait de rendre son dernier souffle pour la mener en sécurité, cette princesse ne pleurait que pour son prince terrien, celui dont l'armée venait de détruire son royaume, sans une apparente pensée pour son peuple, pour ses gardiennes !

Iris, qui n'avait eu que quelques mois de plus que Séléné, n'avait eu de cesse de chercher à la distraire lorsqu'elle s'était plainte de s'ennuyer dans ce palais magnifique où tant de gens l'adoraient et lui avait appris à utiliser des hologrammes cryptés. Sol lui avait enseigné la cuisine et lui avait raconté les animaux de Jupiter, l'avait patiemment aidée à sans cesse trouver des excuses pour éviter les leçons de Lady Luna. Et Morrigan… Morrigan n'avait pu montrer que gentillesse à son égard malgré ses fautes, elle lui avait appris à monter à cheval et à utiliser son aura pour se camoufler. Quant à Vénus, elle lui avait appris à piloter et à charmer les nobles, et…

Et Séléné avait utilisé tout cela pour rester en contact avec ce prince terrien, pour aller le voir à l'insu de tous, pour trahir leur confiance.

Lorsqu'un monstre se dirigea vers Séléné, elle se détourna de lui et courut dans la direction opposée à celle de Vénus, et celle-ci ne chercha pas à l'appeler ni à la suivre. Que cette stupide gamine retrouve son bien aimé prince ! Leur amour maudit avait tout détruit, leur égoïsme n'allait laisser que cendres et désolation.

Le corps tremblant, alors même que le système de survie commençait à se désintégrer, Vénus força les portes de la salle du trône. Trois des monstres de Métallia avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'endroit, sans doute téléportés là par un des généraux dorénavant morts. Lord Artémis et Lady Luna gisaient au côté de dix des meilleurs gardes du palais. Les deux bêtes encore debout se dirigeaient lentement vers la reine, les crocs saillants, les griffes prêtes à mettre en pièces celle qui avait ordonné aux autres Maisons royales d'envoyer leur fille pour en faire des gardiennes, celle qui avait fait de Vénus un soldat parfait, celle qui avait tout sacrifié pour le bien d'une seule personne, son enfant incapable de se défendre, surprotégée et égocentrique.

Aveuglée par ses sentiments, tant de terribles émotions que son empathie avait capté durant tous ces derniers jours, Vénus fit apparaître une dernière fois sa chaîne et emprisonna d'un même coup les deux monstres jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger. Le regard gris clair de la reine se posa sur elle avec soulagement et elle fit un pas vers le Commandant.

« Vénus. Où est ma fille ? »

« Elle vit. »

« Vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut que j'utilise le Cristal pour sceller vos âmes à toutes pour que vous puissiez renaître dans une vie prochaine. »

Le cœur de Vénus se brisa. Mars avait-elle eu raison ? Devraient-elles tout recommencer ? Devraient-elles de nouveau tout sacrifier ? Protéger la princesse, la lignée, jusqu'à oublier qui elles étaient ?

Une nouvelle vie de soldat. Une nouvelle vie de sang et de violence. Une nouvelle vie de servitude.

« Peut-être Luna et Artémis aussi… » murmurait la reine, sans un regard pour son palais en ruine, pour tous les morts, sans un mot pour les Senshi…

Une main vint attraper un petit insigne d'argent dans sa poche et Vénus lança l'objet aux pieds de la reine. Le symbole sélénite ensanglanté fut rapidement suivi par celui de Vénus, de Mars, de Jupiter et de Mercure. Les emblèmes portés fièrement par ses soldats, des dizaines et des dizaines de courageuses personnes aujourd'hui disparues.

« Ils s'appelaient Eros, Athéna, Hermod, Thor ou Diane et ont combattu avec honneur et bravoure, altesse. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, » souffla la reine en l'observant avec une soudaine attention.

Et ses si grands pouvoirs que tant de personnes, y compris leur ennemie, lui avaient attribués, à quoi avaient-ils servi ? Etaient-ils seulement réels ? Où avait-elle été, cette si bonne et puissante reine, durant tous ces combats et alors que son peuple mourait ?

Vénus serra dans ses mains les trois pierres avant de les jeter à leur tour aux pieds de cette femme sans royaume.

Et sans soldat.

« Elles s'appelaient Sol, Iris et Morrigan. Et elles ont sacrifié leur âme pour vous. »

« Tes Senshi ont été honorables, il est vrai. Vous avez accompli votre fonction. »

Levant un regard soudain brûlant vers la reine, son expression glacée, Vénus relâcha sa prise sur son arme. Les deux monstres se libérèrent dans de féroces rugissements et commencèrent à progresser rapidement vers Sérénité tandis que son dernier soldat en vie se détournait d'elle pour quitter la salle. Et alors qu'elle se retirait, presque tranquillement, ses bottes laissaient des tâches de sang sur le marbre blanc sur lequel elle s'était tant de fois agenouillée.

« Que fais-tu ! Vénus ! _Vénus _! »

Ses mains sur les battants de la lourde porte qu'elle refermait, Sailor Vénus rencontra une dernière fois le regard de la reine Nephtys Sérénité.

« Mon nom est Ishtar. »

Les monstres tendirent les bras pour attraper la reine horrifiée, et Vénus clôt la porte. Sa main attrapa rapidement une lance de garde qu'elle utilisa pour verrouiller l'ouverture, le bruit du métal se tordant résonna étrangement dans le palais à présent presque silencieux. Vénus savait bien que les épais battants ne laisseraient passer aucun cri.

L'oxygène commençait à manquer et le silence prouvait que le système de survie n'existait plus. Toutes ses blessures et sa fatigue se rappelèrent à elle. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour faire face au dernier monstre du hall, elle ne chercha pas à l'éviter mais observa son propre reflet dans les yeux noirs opaques de la bête. Elle n'y vit qu'un fantôme couvert de sang au regard vide et damné.

La princesse Ishtar Vénus s'écroula dans une mare de son sang, sans un bruit, une unique larme roulant sur sa peau.

Sa lente et douloureuse agonie fut coupée par le cri de détresse d'une jeune fille et par un violent flash blanc qui emporta tout sur son passage.

Ainsi s'acheva le Silver Millenium.

O

_**Morrigan**__ = divinité guerrière nordique._

_**Iris**__ = fille d'Hermès, messagère des dieux et spécifiquement de Héra._

_**Sol**__ = déesse nordique du soleil (impossible de trouver une équivalence féminine à Jupiter, mais étant donné qu'il est roi des cieux, pourquoi pas le lier au soleil ?)._

_**Ishtar**__ = déesse de l'amour akkadienne et babylonienne._

_**Séléné**__ = divinité grecque de la Lune._

_**Nephtys**__ = divinité lunaire égyptienne._

_**Nout **= déesse égyptienne du ciel.  
><em>

_**Diane**__ = déesse romaine lunaire._

_**Eros**__ = dieu grec de la jeunesse et de l'amour._

_**Hermod**__ = dieu messager nordique._

_**Thor**__ = dieu nordique équivalent à Zeus._

_**Athéna**__ = déesse romaine de la guerre._


End file.
